1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a capacitive controller and sensor, and more particularly, to a capacitive controller and sensor capable of detecting multiple simultaneous touches.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In portable electronic devices, many physical man-machine interfaces are required to allow users to input data or instructions. The most common interface is mechanical keys. However, mechanical keys are easily damaged due to overuse, especially those that are commonly used. In addition, keys may be pressed when storing the portable electronic devices, causing elastic fatigue or poor contact of the keys.
For smart phones or tablet PCs, capacitive sensors are often used as keys. Compared to physical keys, capacitive sensors are not prone to damage from overuse. However, since the screen generates a lot of noises that constantly change, it is easy for capacitive sensors to make mistakes due to noise interferences.
From the above it is clear that prior art still has shortcomings. In order to solve these problems, efforts have long been made in vain, while ordinary products and methods offering no appropriate structures and methods. Thus, there is a need in the industry for a novel technique that solves these problems.